Nick Jr. (English)
Nick Jr. is a Canadian channel aimed at preschoolers. It was launched as a multiplex of DsiDude1107 originally known as Noggin Channel on Monday, September 5, 2005 until 2009, a 24/7 commercial-free channel carrying programs aimed at preschool-aged children. Unlike DsiDude1107, Nick Jr. has only one national feed operating from the Eastern Time Zone. For satellite, it is exclusively carried on Bell TV. The channel was re-launched under the new Nick Jr. brand on Monday, April 4, 2011. History Due to low ratings, the format of Noggin was changed on Monday, September 3, 2007, shifting its target audience to preschoolers full-time. That same date, Viacom launched The N, a teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content than Noggin or Nickelodeon. Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels throughout much of its history including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service and its successor A&E) and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. ET, while The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. ET seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in Noggin's daily sign-off message, which explained that Noggin would resume its programming at 6:00 a.m. ET the next morning. Later in 2002, Sesame Workshop sold its stake in Noggin to Viacom, giving them full control of the channel. Noggin was a commercial-free service, but it did show interstitials between shows such as episodes from the short film series Oobi and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as music videos that tied in with promotions for programs on the other Nickelodeon channels. Much of the channel's revenue came primarily from carriage fees paid by pay television providers. With the rebrand, Noggin introduced its first mascot named Feetface; its introduction brought about one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which an animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. In 2006, Noggin began to decrease its reliance on foreign children's programs; Tweenies was removed from the schedule in January, with Tiny Planets being dropped that April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently, i.e. not on a daily basis, at 6 a.m. ET, as Tweenies was for a year until it was removed. The channel, however, later acquired the Australian series The Upside Down Show (which, like Tiny Planets, has American origins through Sesame Workshop). Noggin was renamed as DsiDude's Noggin on September 3, 2007, carrying Nick Jr. programs. Programming Current *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (December 7, 2015-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (December 1, 2014-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (December 1, 2015-present) *''Bubble Guppies'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Charlie and Lola'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Chuggington'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' (October 6, 2014 - present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Dragon Beasts'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Franklin and Friends'' (May 7, 2012-present) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' (August 3, 2015-present) *''Ghost Hunter'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (April 4, 2011-January 1, 2018) *''Little Charmers'' (April 6, 2015-present) *''Max & Ruby'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (September 7, 2015-present) *''Nella the Princess Knight'' (May 1, 2017-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (October 7, 2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (July 4, 2011-present) *''Peter Rabbit'' (April 1, 2013-present) *''Piper Robinson'' (September 2, 2013-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (December 12, 2016-present) *''Shimmer and Shine'' (October 5, 2015-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Teletubbies'' (July 4, 2016-present) *''The Backyardigans'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (April 7, 2014-present) *''Willa's Wild Life'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Wonder Pets!'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''WordWorld'' (April 4, 2011-present) *''Zack & Quack'' (May 5, 2014-present) Former (along with Noggin programs) *''123 Sesame Street'' (September 5, 2005-September 1, 2008) *''Allegra's Window'' (April 4, 2011-August 31, 2009) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (April 4, 2011-January 1, 2018) *''Blue's Room'' (September 5, 2005-August 29, 2011) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' (April 4, 2011-May 29, 2017) *''Dino Dan'' (April 4, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2011) *''Franklin'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2016) *''Franny's Feet'' (April 4, 2011-May 28, 2018) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (April 4, 2011-September 1, 2014) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (April 4, 2011-February 27, 2012) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (April 4, 2011-January 1, 2018) *''Henry's World'' (April 4, 2011-January 1, 2018) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (April 4, 2011-August 31, 2015) *''Julius Jr.'' (January 6, 2014 - July 3, 2017) *''Katie and Orbie'' (April 4, 2011-February 27, 2017) *''Lalaloopsy'' (May 6, 2013-July 3, 2017) *''LazyTown'' (April 4, 2011-August 28, 2011) *''Little Bear'' (September 5, 2005-) *''Little Bill'' (April 4, 2011-August 31, 2015) *''Little Robots'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2011) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2011) *''Maisy'' (April 4, 2011-August 28, 2011) *''Mia and Me'' (October 5, 2015-July 3, 2017) *''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' (December 5, 2016-May 28, 2018) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (April 4, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''Moose and Zee'' (April 4, 2011-February 27, 2012) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (April 4, 2011-January 1, 2018) *''Olivia'' (April 4, 2011-August 31, 2015) *''Oobi'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2016) *''Oswald'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2016) *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' (April 4, 2011-August 29, 2011) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (April 4, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''The Upside Down Show'' (April 4, 2011-February 27, 2012) *''Tickety Toc'' (June 4, 2012-July 3, 2017) *''Toot & Puddle'' (April 4, 2011-September 1, 2014) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (April 4, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (April 4, 2011-July 3, 2017) Schedule Weekdays Weekends Related services Nick Jr. On Demand Nick Jr. On Demand is a video on demand service featuring programming from Nick Jr., available to subscribers of DsiDude1107 and Nick Jr., Nick Jr. launched its own On-demand channel on Monday, April 4, 2011. As French Nick Jr. *Nick Jr. on French Gallery Noggin_logo.svg.png|The Noggin logo, used from Monday, September 3, 2007 until Sunday, September 27, 2009. Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:Children's television networks in Canada Category:Corus Entertainment